


Before Morning

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hair Brushing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam/Bucky Week, Star Spangled Bingo, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare. Sam looks after him the best way he can (despite the early hour).Written for:SamBucky Week 2019 - Day 2: domesticityWhumptober 2019 - Alt 12: waterloggedBucky Barnes Bingo 2019 - C4: hurt/comfortStar Spangled Bingo 2019 - snuggling in bed





	Before Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: hair porn ahead? I actually had to rephrase a few sections when I realised the wording was more commonly seen in *ahem* _other_ fic-ratings

Sam sighs as he looks at the glowing red lights of the clock.

04:37

Firstly, that is an absolutely ungodly time to be awake. Too late to be last night and too early to be today, and the sort of time he’s seen rather more than he’d like to recently. Because secondly, and more to the point, it means that Bucky has been in the shower for coming up on half an hour.

It’s a routine he’s become unfortunately familiar with in the months since he and Bucky started dating. Bucky has nightmares most nights – not surprising, really, given what he’s been through. Sam has learnt the different types of nightmares: the ones where he is still and rigid, the ones where struggles and tries to get away, and the thankfully rare ones where he strikes out. And when Bucky wakes – breathing heavily, eyes wild or damp with tears – Sam has learnt the routines he uses to bring himself back under control.

Occasionally, Sam can convince him to talk, or at least let him hold him. But usually that comes later, and Bucky prefers to deal with the immediate aftermath alone. Sometimes he walks a perimeter, checks the doors and windows, checks his weapons, checks that they are as safe as he can make them. Sometimes he goes running or heads to the gym, working off the adrenaline and desperate energy. Sometimes he needs to find a space, small and dark, where he can feel hidden and protected. But most often, he will head to the bathroom and stand in a shower as hot as he can make it, trying to wash the feeling of blood off his skin.

Sam finally hears the water turn off.

04:43

33 minutes. Not as long as sometimes, but still not great. He’s glad that he upgraded to an instant hot water system just before the whole mess with SHIELDRA went down. He doesn’t want to think about Bucky having one of his post-nightmare showers going cold on him.

A few minutes later Bucky exits the ensuite, squinting slightly as Sam sits up and turns on the lamp.

“How are you feeling?”

He shrugs, the grey bathrobe Sam gave him for just these nights rustling as he moves. At first glance he looks good, limbs loose, face pink and flushed. But Sam can still see the tightness around his eyes, the way the robe is held close around him, how his hair is still tangled and dripping.

“Hey honey, I think you forgot something.” Bucky looks at him in confusion so he gestures at his hair. Sluggishly, Bucky reaches up and pinches a lock, pulling it close to peer at it. He blinks as it drips water onto his nose. It would be adorable, if he wasn’t so clearly out of it.

“Yes, you forgot to dry your hair. Go get a towel and a comb, and I’ll deal with it for you.”

It takes a moment for Bucky to process the instructions. Then he disappears into the bathroom again, returning with the items to sit beside him on the bed.

Gently, Sam pushes his shoulder to turn his back to him and gathers his hair into a bundle. Wrapping the tail in the towel he squeezes the moisture out, unwrapping and moving to a new part of the towel as it becomes sodden. When that is as dry as he can make it, he wraps the corners of the towel around his hands and firmly pats the hair on top of his head, around his ears, down to his forehead, carefully keeping his hands clear of Bucky’s face.

Tossing the now-soaked towel over the bedpost, he takes the comb Bucky offers him. Sam works his way up from the ends, patiently untangling a few inches of damp hair at a time. Every time the comb catches, he pauses to tease the fine strands apart. When he does a full round without finding any knots he feels them both settle. Now comes the fun part.

Reaching the comb all the way forward, he drags it back; one long stroke from roots to end. Repositioning the comb slightly to the right, he repeats the movement. And again. And again. Long, sure glides, scratching at his scalp with just the right amount of pressure. Bucky tilts his head back slightly, relaxing into the sensation. It is almost meditative: breathe in, place the comb, breathe out, pull it back, breathe in, place the comb, breathe out, pull it back.

05:21

A final stroke, and Sam puts the comb down. Bucky is a boneless puddle in front of him, left with barely enough control to hold his head within Sam’s reach. A little encouragement and manoeuvring soon has him lying flat under the covers; he is asleep even as his almost-dry hair hits the pillow. Sam smiles as he looks down at his boyfriend. As much as he hates Bucky’s nightmares, he loves that he allows him this, that he trusts Sam enough to let him to soothe him into sleep.

05:26

Well, Steve might be willing to call this morning, but Sam is determined that it is still night. Turning off the lamp, he follows his boyfriend’s example; lies down, wraps an arm around him, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
